TK's Question
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: It all started when TK asked Kari a question. Quite a while later, TK and Kari are confessing their feelings and happy stuff is happy. T for future themes A bunch of pairings , but MAINLY TAKARI! I've been told the beginning is rather similar to a fic by Alkee and I never intended for the plot to overlap like it did. So go check out Alkee's Your Brother is Looking at My Sister
1. The Question

**A/N: **

**I am very happy to say, I'm back baby. Recently I rewatched Digimon Adventures 01 and 02. So, I started looking for some good Takari fics. I found a good one, but it was put up for adoption. Three years ago. I hope you like this, and the summary is down there. **

**Summary: It all started when TK asked Kari a question. Quite a while later, TK and Kari are confessing their feelings and happy stuff is happy.**

**OtA: Hope you all enjoy this and tell me what to improve on and stuff. **

**Tai: Umm dood, who are you talking to? **

**OtA: The people reading this man.**

**Tai: Ohh didn't see you there. Well, OtA doesn't own Digimon or anything. **

**OtA: Sadly**

**Matt: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

The lives of the Digidestined have been different since the defeat of Malomyotismon just two years prior. First off, the younger Digidestined were now freshmen in high school. Ken's parents decided to send him to the same school as the others, to relieve some pressure they might put on him. He takes advanced classes. Cody had been skipped the 7th grade and had graduated with TK and the others the year before. Mimi had moved back to Japan for reasons her parents would rather not talk about. That doesn't really matter as they were all reunited and it felt, well it felt so good. Well, except for Joe, he was already a freshman at College, studying to become a doctor no less.

Another thing, Ken and Yolei may or may not be crushing on each other. Romance is something that does come up in the high school years. So, Yolei and Ken aren't the ONLY ones in the group to have developed feelings. Sora and Matt have their thing going on. They've been (officially) together for a little bit over a year now. Davis put a halt to trying to get Kari to like him. Girls flocked to him easily, as he was the star player on the soccer team. Needless to say, Kari was relieved.

Speaking of, Kari had developed feelings for her best friend, TK. She didn't want to risk their friendship, so she never did anything about it. Little did she know, TK had begun to fall for her as well. He didn't want her to be just one of those girls he'd date and probably break up with. He couldn't think of life without his light.

Then we go to now. The Digidestined were at lunch. Spread out on a couple of tables. Matt sat next to Sora. Tai, Mimi, and Izzy sat across from them. Ken sat with Yolei, Cody and Davis.

TK and Kari were sitting alone at a separate table, as they usually did because of TK. He would seem to always have an excuse as to why he needed Kari alone. First it was helping him with math homework then it was a project they needed to do. Today was no different, TK needed Kari to help him in English.

Meanwhile, Tai began a conversation. "Why doesn't TK get a tutor if he can't understand the material?"

Sora giggled.

"What's funny?" he inquired.

Mimi put down her drink. "He doesn't need help, he's just making excuses to spend alone time with Kari."

"No, TK just likes Kari as a friend. It's been like that since we beat Myotismon the first time." Tai explained.

Sora laughed, "Tai, that's funny. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. The way they look at each other when they think the other isn't looking." Sora continued. "And remember, today is Valentine 's Day, what if Kari gave him special chocolates? What if TK is asking her out as we speak? What would you do then?"

Tai with a full mouth, "I doubt it, Kari was with Yolei all of yesterday. They probably went shopping because she asked if I could spot her a couple bucks, saying she was a little short." Tai tilts his head towards Yolei. "You guys went shopping and girly stuff yesterday, right Yolei?"

Yolei pretended to not hear.

"Well how do you explain that, Tai?" Sora said whilst pointing to the pair behind him.

TK had just said something to Kari, then Kari grabbed a red box out of her backpack and handed it to TK. He opened it and hugged her. In response, TK gave Kari a lot of boxes in the shape of hearts.

Tai was bewildered as Kari had started walking towards them.

When she got there she said, "Hey big bro, TK just asked me-"

"NO, no no no no no no and umm NO!" Tai replied. "You're too young for boys."

"Ohh come on, Tai," said Sora.

"He's probably got some evil thing up in his head. " Tai said.

Matt, a little angrily, "Dude, that's MY brother you're talking about. You've known him since he was eight!"

Tai replying, "But he's a male teenager!"

Mimi says, "Forget them Kari, what are you going to wear? You can come over to my house and I'll help you out. I'll make TK want you more."

Kari blushed.

"NO, my baby sister is too young to be dating." Tai said with a full mouth.

Sora said, "Tai, Kari is 15 now, she can handle herself and- Ohh hi TK!" The boy with the fisherman hat came towards them.

"So Kari, did they want any?" TK inquired.

All of them had confused faces. O_o

"What?" Their leader had asked.

Kari spoke up, "Yeah, Tai. TK got a lot of chocolate today because a lot of girls like him. But since TK can't finish all this, he decided to share."

The younger blond spoke up, "It's OK, I'll just keep them and share with Patamon over the next few months or so. He'll be delighted."

"So TK, just tell everyone that you would never even think about going out with Kari." Agumon's partner had said.

* * *

**Kari POV:**

I hate my brother sometimes. The year I actually try to express my feelings towards TK, he has to just directly ask him if he wanted to go out with me. Now, I have to be rejected in front of all my friends. As is Japanese tradition, I gave TK chocolates on Valentine's Day. But I didn't want to give him generic chocolates so yesterday I went to Yolei's to make it myself. So, I could cornily add an extra ingredient of love.

I gave him the box like 10 minutes ago, and he hugged me. It wasn't a regular hug either, because he and I hug ALL the time. This one felt special. I don't know if it was the fact about it being Valentine's Day which made everything more romantic, or if something special was actually going on. His warmth engulfed me and wished we could stay like that forever. I thought we'd attract attention, so I pulled away. He smiled his beautiful smile at me. And handed me a lot of heart shaped boxes. He'd asked me to ask the others if they'd like some while he went to the bathroom.

If only I talked faster, this could have been avoided. I don't understand why Tai would think badly about TK of all people. He's sweet innocent TK. Why does he have the need to control my life. I'm not a baby anymore, though soon I would be tearing like one. Couldn't this have happened when he and I were alone. Well not him being forced for an answer, but me and him having a moment.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned around heading out to leave before he could answer. But before I was out the door, my brother's best friend stopped me. He wanted me to stay for this.

"Matt, I just want it to be private when he tells everyone that he's not the least interested in me." I say, nearly tearing up.

He grabs my shoulders and makes me look at him. "Look Kari, you'll never know unless you go back over there. And if you want it private, here." Matt grabs his brother and brings him over to me. "Now TK, say what you're going to say in private."

He begins, "OK, Kari, don't get mad, and please don't let this ruin our friendship. "

Crap, that doesn't sound good. "OK TK."

He continues, "Well Kari, you see-"

"Matt, let me talk to my sister!" My idiot of a brother basically screams. Eventually Tai pulls through and just stands over TK. Matt quickly follows his lead.

Addressing the older of the brothers, "What happened to private?"

The rock star says, "Hey, it's better than everyone being here. "

TK awkwardly continues, "Well Kari, you see you can't say I would never think about going out with you. In fact, sometimes I dream of it. I've liked you for a while now, but the friendship we have is just too valuable to me. What's hope without light? I want you be your boyfriend so badly, but I can't and TAI DON'T KILL ME!"

OK, so I'm just blushing over here, cheeks as red as a tomato. I can't believe he just said that. He likes me and he wants to be my boyfriend. Reaching the end of his little speech, we all look at my brother.

He looks down at TK. "TK, who said I was going to kill you?"

Matt says, "He probably just thought it because I don't know... Because you were freaking out earlier when you thought he did ask her out?"

My brother replies, "I don't know, I just thought my baby sister might be hurt. TK does have a lot of fan girls, even more than Matt. Plus other reasons besides that." He looks at TK "Hey TK, remember when Demidevimon told you that Matt abandoned you and hated you? The time we all got split up?" This was news to me, but TK nodded. "Well, that day, I came back after just seeing Kari. You asked me if I could be your brother since you thought Matt didn't love you anymore." Matt hugged his little brother for a second. "Well, since that day, I acted like you were my brother, so I felt obligated to protect you most. Well, before Kari came. Anyway, I still see you as my brother, TK. And if you hurt Kari that would all change. First, I'd have to kill you. And then, I'd lose a friend. But worst off all, I'd lose my brother. "

We all just looked at him. I can't believe MY brother had just said that. I hadn't known that they'd gotten close.

TK spoke, "So does that mean I can date your sister?"

Tai replied, "Well, you have my blessing. Plus, you guys get married, me and your brother will be brothers. " He said that last part with a grin.

Does he really believe that we'll last that long, we haven't even gone out yet.

TK asks, "Tai, Matt, can we be left alone for a minute?"

They leave and it's just me and him.

"So…" I say, "You really mean what you said? You know, about wanting to go out with me? And is this a dream?"

TK brushes away some hair in the way of my eyes. He takes me out of the cafeteria and into the halls. He says, "Does this feel like a dream?" He kissed me on the cheek.

Playfully, I say, "Yeah, my lips are still here for you." Part of me wanted him to actually kiss me on the lips, but then it would be my first and could I just waste it on a test to see if this was real?

TK said the exact same thing, "You'd want to waste it on a test?" then he smiled. "Plus, I don't know if I'm a good kisser yet. You know, because I've never kissed anyone before." All I wanted to say was WHAT? But the confused look on my face said it for me. "What? Kari, you know me. I haven't really dated anyone, because I was afraid. I was scared to express love because I thought if I did, I'd grow attached and have them be torn apart from me again." He looked down at me. "But then I met you, Kari. You made me feel like I've never felt before. Back when you were sick in Machinedramon's city. I was scared like crazy, but Tai asked me to promise to protect you, Kari to give me hope and to make sure you were safe. Over the years, since that day, I've tried to protect you. Not because of the promise I made, but because you made me fall for you. To never see you hurt. And today, well today's turn of events gave me the chance to confess." TK finished, his eyes locked with mine.

Why did TK have to be so sweet. I haven't dated anyone either, but I was just waiting for the right person, him. He just told me I changed his life.

I hugged him "TK, you're great you know that? What if we ruin the friendship we have?" I can't think of life without him. He gives me hope.

He embraces me tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let that happen, Kari." This makes me happier.

"Hey, we haven't even gone out on a date." I start to toy with him.

"Well, would you like to?" He asks.

Toying even more, "I don't know TK, this isn't how I pictured getting asked out for the first time." I grin.

I was kidding, but I don't think TK got that. Because he ate a chocolate I'd made for him and said, "How about this, these chocolates are you. OK?" I don't get where he's getting at here, but I nod. He began to eat them one by one. "OK. So these are really sweet, nice, and I can't get enough of them." He finished the last of them. "But now, I want the real thing. So the question now is, will I be spending more time with the 'chocolates' or no?"

"What?" I ask curiously confused.

He replied, "I was trying to ask you out in a different way? Sorry, I'm confused myself. I'm not exactly the romantic type."

"But still, how do you know everything will be fine?" I asked worriedly.

The blond replied, "Kari, in the end everything will be OK, and if it's not, it's not the end. "

"Ed Sheeran much?" I ask.

"Come on Kari, you need to have hope! " He said that last part smiling and pointing at his face.

I finally answer his question. "Yes." He looks confused. "Yes I'll go out with you, Takeru Takaishi!" He picks me up and starts spinning me. "TK stop. I'm getting dizzy." He let me back on my feet.

"So… tonight? " He asked.

I smiled at him, "It's a date."

The bell rang just then, great timing. It hadn't even felt like an hour had passed. But tonight, I'd be on my first date! And with TK of all people!

I'm so giddy. I need to tell Yolei all about it. I need to go to Mimi's after school! Gah, I don't even know what to wear. It doesn't matter because I'm going on a date with Takeru Takaishi!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Is there anything I could have done better? Please leave your reviews, and I'll most likely update within the next week. Look forward to your reviews. Please don't flame, I mean. I tried right? **

**Matt: Finally, Takeru manned up. **

**Tai: Well, OtA kind of made him. **

**OtA: My story, I DO WHAT I WANT.**

**TK: Thanks OtA, but did you have to make me sound weird with the whole chocolate thing?**

**Kari: I thought it was sweet, well after I understood it. **

**Matt: TK, Are you blushing? In the Author's Note too? Really?**

**TK: OK, this was chapter one, see you next time. PEACE!**


	2. Preparation

**A/N:**

**WHOO! Actually updated this earlier than I thought I would. I would like to say thanks for those who have reviewed.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO Koumi fans out there:**

**I never said there wasn't going to be any Koumi, now did I? I actually like them together, I just want the main focus of chapter one to be TK and Kari. So SPOILER ALERT, SOONer or later Izzy is going to get away from his laptop for a while and have to interact with Mimi. I look forward to writing the explanation for this.**

**ANYWAY, this is going to be a preparation chapter. Seeing how both of them prepare for their date. Also, I am a GUY, so I am sorry if at some point I have NO idea of what I'm going to make the girls be doing. **

**Also, if anyone was wondering, last chapter when TK kept making excuses to be alone with Kari. Yeah, I tried to base that off of my own experiences. Though, I was not as successful, I tried.**

**And guest reviewer, I have not read that. After I finish this, I might check it out. If you say they're similar, I wouldn't want to. Not now anyway. **

**Also, if you have a question, it'd be easier to PM you than to have to put it out in the A/N somewhere. Mostly because then you will be answered faster, so sign in if you want to ask something that needs a reply. Thanks guys and or gals. **

**Matt: OtA, I'd love to keep hearing you ramble and all, but I think the readers might be getting bored. **

**Tai: OR, they might have just skipped all this. **

**TK: That is true. And what is also true is OtA doesn't own Digimon.**

**Kari: How about if you read all of this Author's Note, just type in Kari is the Queen when you review and you'll get a shoutout when the next chapter comes out!**

**TK: And that I'm her king!**

**Matt: Once again, JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Kari POV:**

The rest of school went by quickly. I'd been so excited for TK's and my first date. TK offered to walk me home, but I had decline explaining that I needed to finish my homework and get ready for the night. I smiled the whole way home. I still can't believe the guy of my dreams is actually going out with me.

When I got home, I instantly got to my homework. It wasn't that long, considering I finished a bunch of it when I was helping TK. I was so focused I didn't even notice Gatomon talking to me.

"Kari! KARI! Are you there still? Did the Dark Ocean capture you again? " Gatomon touched my face. "No, you're still there. " She went to my ear and yelled, "KAAARRRRIIII!" That snapped me out of it.

I looked at my partner, "Yeah Gatomon?"

She looked back at me, "Are you OK Kari?"

"Yeah Gatomon, I just needed to finish this homework so I can get ready," I replied.

Curiously she asked, "Why, where are we going?"

"I'm going on a date with TK tonight," I said.

She asked, "So, does that mean you told TK that you love him and he told you the same?"

Quickly I responded, "No Gatomon, it means that TK and I both really like each other and want to see if we belong together."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Together like you and me, Kari?"

"No, together like you and Patamon," I teased.

Her cat eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

I got up to go for my phone. "TK told me after Patamon told him." I started texting Mimi. "The real question is why have you never told me?"

Gatomon followed me out. "Because I thought you had your own problems, Kari."

My phones beeps and I say, "Gatomon, you know you can count on me, no matter what it is." As I read the text, I grab my jacket.

"Would you have been a waiter for our dates and where are we going?" She jumped on me. "And who are you talking to on your phone?"

Woah, TK did that for them? "Wait, TK did that for you guys?" She nodded, "Also, we're going to Mimi's."

"What for?"

I looked Gatomon in the eyes, "We're getting a makeover."

When I had arrived at Mimi's house, I got a text from TK. It read 'BTW Kari don't go out of your way to get dressed tonight, I don't think dressing well will do well for tonight. Go casual, and I promise, you'll enjoy your night with me. :D -TK' Now why am I at Mimi's then? Ohh yeah, because she told me she'd make TK 'want me' more.

I showed Mimi the text and she said, "Fine, I'll just do your make-up for you." I texted TK that I was at Mimi's and asked if he could just pick me up there. He said OK. Then Sora entered the room, followed by Yolei.

I was shocked honestly, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sora replied, "We came to help you get ready for your first date."

Yolei spoke, "And you're not the only one who can get a date, Kari."

"I guess I'll be all alone tonight." Mimi sighed.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Mimi went to get it as we came to see who it could have been. And I tell you, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it.

It was Izzy at the door on one knee with flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. "Mimi, would you do me the honors of accompanying me on a date tonight?"

Mimi jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Soon he grabbed that cheek, making sure it was real.

"I'll take that as a yes," He blushed.

Mimi spoke, "Just give me time to get ready, OK? I still need to finish Kari's face."

"You haven't even done anything!" I protested.

"And she doesn't need to, you look perfect anyway, Kari." TK was at the door. And his statement caused me to blush. I noticed that he had a single rose in his hand. He noticed that I noticed and said, "I thought you might not want chocolate, considering the thing that happened at lunch and my fumbling around and the fact that we're probably going to be having a lot of that soon." I was about to respond when Gatomon and Patamon had made a big fuss about their reunion. They went away to talk, but I swear I heard mine and TK's names.

"TK, I'm not ready yet," I said.

He replied, "OK beautiful, but after I get back from dropping off Patamon and Gatomon, you better be ready."

"Where are you going?" Sora questioned.

TK answered, "They're going on a date and I decided to drop them off to make sure they were going to be OK."

"So no waiter's outfit TK?" I teased. His eyes opened wide. He was about to say something before I say, "Just hurry back so we can go already. By the way, WHERE are we going?"

He smiled "You'll see, Kari."

Soon he went towards Izzy, but noticed he didn't have his laptop with him. So instead Mimi pointed him to the computer room. I could faintly hear him opening to Digiport.

While he was gone, I took the time to put on some vanilla lip gloss. **(A/N: Just so you know, I DON'T know if this is a real thing. My friend told me there were flavored ones and that vanilla was a flavor and yeah. Sorry if this is wrong.)**

My lips were all vanilla-ey and ready in case TK wanted to kiss me because I really wanted to kiss him. For real this time, not just a peck on the cheek.

Just then my date came back from the Digital world. He landed rather smoothly if I do say so myself. He looked at me. "So Kari are you done yet?"

I answered, "Yep, let's go." This had caused him to smile.

He held my hand and we walked out after saying goodbye to Mimi.

Sora had said, "Have fun guys!"

Then TK yelled, "WE WILL!"

TK was asking why I'd gone to Mimi's and why I had taken so long. In my opinion, that was pretty fast for me. I wonder how HE prepared. He smelled good, as in he showered and got all cologned up. And to think, he did this all for me. I still can't believe it, but if it's a dream, it sure is a happy one.

* * *

**TK POV (Continuing after lunch):**

The rest of the day went by so quickly. Luckily I didn't have practice so I asked Kari if I could walk her home. She rejected my offer saying she wanted to finish what she had to do before our date tonight. This reminded me to hurry up and finish all of MY work. I'd finished a lot of it with Kari, so I didn't have to worry about tonight. After I finished my homework I went to Patamon. He had already ate a few chocolates and asked if he could give Gatomon some. Of course I said yes.

The two Digimon were going on a date of course. They've been together for a while now. On their first date, Patamon asked me to be their waiter so he wouldn't get nervous. I don't know what happened that night, but after that all he needed me for was to open the gate. Izzy made a device for him to communicate with me to let me know when to let him out. This made me remember about my own plans tonight.

"Ohh by the way Patamon, I have a date tonight, so will you be fine in the Digital World with Gatomon for a while?"

Patamon just smiled, "It's not a problem TK! I would say, let's ask Kari to do it, but she's probably your date. Right?" I blushed. "YAY TEEKAY YOU ASKED HER OUT!"

"I know buddy, and I'm glad I did. Do you mind helping me get ready?" I asked. He nodded.

After I showered I remembered that Kari didn't know where we were going so I texted her. 'BTW Kari don't go out of your way to get dressed tonight, I don't think dressing well will do well for tonight. Go casual, and I promise, you'll enjoy your night with me. :D -TK'

I got dressed in something not too fancy, just a normal TK outfit. Patamon sprayed me with cologne while I was fixing my hair. I was done quickly and suddenly I got a text from Kari asking me to pick her up at Mimi's.

So Patamon and I went to a flower shop. I bought a rose for Kari and a daisy for Gatomon. The walk to Mimi's wasn't that long, considering Patamon and I were nervously talking about our dates. Patamon seemed more nervous for me because he thought I might sweat and fail. I thought he was serious for a second before he said he was joking and started laughing. It's what I did when he started dating Gatomon. I teased him about it to let him know I cared.

The door to Mimi's was open so as I was walking I heard Mimi say, "Just give me time to get ready, OK? I still need to finish Kari's face." I noticed it was Izzy she was talking to.

"You haven't even done anything!" Kari protested.

"And she doesn't need to, you look perfect anyway, Kari." I don't know what came over me to say that, but I meant it. I was at the door. Apparently what I said made Kari turn redder than a tomato. I noticed that she was looking down at the rose in my hand. "I thought you might not want chocolate, considering the thing that happened at lunch and my fumbling around and the fact that we're probably going to be having a lot of that soon." She was about to respond when Gatomon and Patamon had made a big fuss about their reunion. They went away to talk, but I swear I heard our names being used in conversation.

"TK, I'm not ready yet," Kari said.

I replied, "OK beautiful, but after I get back from dropping off Patamon and Gatomon, you better be ready."

"Where are you going?" Sora questioned.

I answered, "They're going on a date and I decided to drop them off to make sure they were going to be OK."

"So no waiter's outfit TK?" she teased. My eyes opened wide as I began to think about that day. Patamon was nervous for his first date with Gatomon. Worried that my friend would go insane from the stress, I offered to be a waiter for them. So the rest of the night I served the two Digimon until Patamon had felt comfortable enough for me to go. Before I could say something about it, she said, "Just hurry back so we can go already. By the way, WHERE are we going?"

I smiled "You'll see, Kari."

Soon I went towards Izzy, but noticed he didn't have his laptop with him. It was quite a shock to say the least. So instead Mimi pointed me to the computer room. I opened the Digiport and here we were. In the Digital world Patamon gave Gatomon the daisy. She blushed and I addressed them.

"Guys, be safe OK? I won't be here as early as I usually am," I said.

"We'll be find TK, don't worry. Just have fun with Kari," her partner said.

I looked at them before saying, "Take care of each other and have fun guys."

As I left I could hear them saying, "WE WILL!"

Getting back in the real world, I landed on my feet. That was good, I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Kari.

I looked at her. "So Kari are you done yet?"

She answered with her new shiny lips, "Yep, let's go." This had caused me to smile. FINALLY WE COULD GO.

I held her hand and we walked out after saying goodbye to Mimi.

Sora had said, "Have fun guys!"

Then like our Digimon, I yelled, "WE WILL!"

I was asking her why she'd gone to Mimi's and why she had taken so long. She'd been wearing what she would usually wear, like I said to dress casual. She wore her, what smelled like vanilla, lip gloss and how badly I just wanted to kiss her right then. I just knew it in my heart. Kari was the one for me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you all enjoyed that, next chapter is… the… DATE.! FINALLY.**

**Matt: So, what's Tai going to do tonight?**

**Tai: I happen to have a date, YAMATO.**

**Matt: Is that so, with whom?**

**Tai: with the girl TK and I met in Paris. Catherine was her name.**

**Matt: And you convinced her to come to Japan? **

**Tai: She was going to anyway, but I was an added bonus.**

**TK: Tai, this is mine and your sister's fic so let's stick to that, K?**

**Tai: Where are you taking my sister anyway?**

**TK: You'll see! PEACE!**


End file.
